User interactions with computers are often tedious and non-intuitive. Typically users must use a keyboard and mouse to manipulate applications, such as presentations, requiring direct interactions with the computer, which can result in belabored computer control and suboptimal interactions with an audience. Gesture-based control of computer software does exist, somewhat freeing the user of direct computer interaction. Camera systems can capture and process images to control software, but require extensive environmental constraints and setup to ensure proper data capture. Other systems use sensor packs, such as accelerometers, to sense movements of a user, but use only relative movements that can result in crude control which lacks software command versatility.